A posture vehicle is also called as a motion sensing vehicle or an electric personal assistive mobility device. The posture vehicle has an operation principle as follows: change of an posture of a vehicle body is detected by using a gyroscope and an acceleration sensor inside the vehicle body; and a motor is accurately driven by using a servo control system to ensure balance of the vehicle body.
At present, a control mode of the posture vehicle is as follows: a control pedal is installed on a pedaling region of the vehicle body; advancing, backing, turning and stop of the vehicle body are completed by a user through different applied forces on a front end and a rear end of the control pedal, i.e., a “foot control” mode. However, the control pedal can only move along with the vehicle body but fails to move relative to the vehicle body, so induction sensitivity is low, causing that actual operation and control of the user are difficult and balance experience is poor. Especially, it is difficult to keep stable driving of the vehicle body in a process of getting on the vehicle.